1. Field
The following description relates generally to a speech recognition technology. More particularly, the following description relates to a speech recognition technology for improving recognition accuracy of speech commands for device control.
2. Description of Related Art
In indoor spaces such as homes or offices, there may generally be many types of devices such as home appliances, multimedia devices, and information appliances, which are controlled by users in relatively small spaces. In such small places it is cumbersome and uncomfortable for users to manipulate each and every control component of those devices and appliances. Accordingly, wired or wireless remote control components are provided to enable users to control the devices and appliances without directly touching them. Such remote control components may usually be operated by touching or pressing the components with the users' fingers. More recent technologies suggest using voices, rather than the users' fingers, to control the devices and appliances, thereby eliminating the need to press buttons or touch screens. Therefore, a speech recognition technology is basically recommended for recognizing the users' speech as commands for device control.
In the current speech recognition technology, there is a problem in that accuracy of speech recognition is decreased significantly as a distance between a user and a target device to be controlled by the user's speech increases. That is, a user's speech commands made near a target device is recognized relatively accurately, while speech commands made remotely from the target device may be recognized with insufficient accuracy to control the device. A user may feel inconvenience if required to be near a target device all the time for speech recognition, thereby hindering development of speech-recognition control.